Brotherly Love
by Prideful
Summary: Even if you hate your brother, you still love him. 1818 brothers drabble.


**AN: Happy birthday to my favoritest character ever. ****THIS TIME I DIDN'T FORGET LIKE I DID WITH THE OTHERS.****Also this could prove useful; **

**Hibari=present Hibari**

**Kyoya=TYL Hibari**

"I'll bite you to death!" He'd always mimic from his older brother. Though, the threats never meant anything, of course. But, young Hibari would always actually bite with his rather sharp teeth and it was always painful to rip it away. Well, it was a start. Even so, Kyoya would often tease the younger with tiny insults that got him mad anyways. "How are you ever going live with such tiny threats?" would always drive him nuts. And it was always hysterical. Hibari wouldn't show it much, but he hated his older brother.

But as Hibari grew, the hatred balanced with respect. They sparred more often, as Hibari grew more aggressive, thanks to his older brother. "Still as weak as ever," Kyoya would often remark as they sparred. He'd say it as if they had nothing the whole day, whilst Hibari would be gasping for air.

"S-Shut up," Hibari would barely get out, as he continued to breathe heavily. It'd practically be the same every day; nevertheless, it was "fun" to say the least. Despite quality "brother bonding time" the two would often have, hatred still nested within. It would have to change eventually.

It was maybe about a year after they began sparring, the two's parents suddenly passed away. Kyoya was now burdened with the responsibility of taking care of the rash child, which will never ever be an easy job. Ever. Especially if you're his older brother, because he'll just hate you. They spar anyways, as they will probably always will. Despite how many wins Kyoya has had, Hibari still refused to show respect to his older brother. Maybe it was because on their birthday, Kyoya had childishly thrown a cake at Hibari's face, just for the kicks. It was still funny, and it was still worth it. The expression was priceless and always will be. It was a memory to hold on to.

Another month flew by, maybe a month after the cake prank. Obviously, Hibari wouldn't let it slide easily, and he knew he couldn't stand a chance against his older brother. So, as Kyoya was sleeping, he dumped paint all over him. It probably the funniest thing Hibari has ever seen and he was giggling madly as his older brother looked at his ruined suit. Of course, Kyoya fought even more viciously because of the paint, but it was the very first time he's ever heard his younger brother laugh. Or maybe even smile around him. Laughter was important too, after all.

An unpredictable earthquake occurred, ruining quite a few buildings here and there. The two were obviously separated because Hibari was continuing his delinquent lifestyle at his school. Being the older brother and legal guardian of Hibari, Kyoya was obviously concerned. Heck, he even ran to the school just to make sure. Then again, Hibari was strong enough to stand against such an earthquake, Kyoya knew that. Still, the second he spotted the little brat, he double checked, just to make sure he was okay. To his surprise, Hibari hugged him, maybe shivering a bit. Well, he was 8. Even if Hibari was holding on to Kyoya, he still murmured, "I… I still hate you, okay? And… I'm not scared either, okay?" It was more of a frightened whisper.

"Yeah, okay," Kyoya chuckled. It was childish, but it was cute. He knew Hibari's little fear.

Eventually, Hibari overcame earthquakes. Oh well. Kyoya left, when Hibari was about 14. He didn't know why, but he just knew his older brother left. Just left. It didn't matter to Hibari, though. He hated his older brother. Or so he thought. It wasn't very fun sparring alone, and trying to imagine your brother's head is what you're beating senseless wasn't the same. Yeah, it was definitely boring. Maybe, he was starting to miss hating his brother.

On Hibari's 16th birthday, Kyoya visited with a cake. A cake smashed into Hibari's face. 2 years pass and nothing changed. Same cake, Kyoya is still a douche, and Hibari will still be pissed as ever. Nonetheless, he swiped the cake off of his face and threw it back on his older brother's face. "Aha, ill-tempered as ever," Kyoya chuckled, licking the cake off his face. He didn't mind, it was good cake anyways.

"What do you want?" Hibari sharply remarked.

"Isn't obvious? I came to celebrate our birthday."


End file.
